Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance
by CooperAnderStark
Summary: Sort of an AU oneshot based off the Dark Side video from Dynamic Duets


Kurt braced himself as he walked down the familiar but so different halls of McKinley High. He knew what he got himself in to when he agreed to come home for Christmas. He also knew what he got himself into when he booked his flight a week early and took off work so he could spend more time with his friends and family in Ohio. One last deep breath before he opened the choir room door and…

Nothing.

Well, not nothing exactly. Finn, Tina, Artie, Unique, Britney, Joe, Sugar, and Sam were all surprised. Marley, Ryder, Jake, and even Kitty smiled up at him as he walked through the door. But that's not what he was expecting at all.

After hugging his brother and friends, he turned back to Finn, clearly confused.

"Where's Blaine?" He asked. Finn paled and Tina gasped.

"You didn't tell him?!" She asked. Kurt turned to face Tina, feeling panicky.

"Didn't tell me what?" He asked, concerned.

"Blaine doesn't go to school here anymore." Artie answered. Kurt turned to him, eyebrows fusing together in confusion.

"I… he… what? Where does he go to school?" Kurt asked, and Finn sighed, drawing his attention back to him.

"He went back to Dalton." He answered, and Kurt took a deep breath. "Blaine's a Warbler again."

—

Blaine was sitting on the third to last step on the spiral staircase in the middle of the building. He was leaning on the railing, listening to his iPod and doing his math homework. Normally he'd sit in the commons after classes and do his homework with Nick, Jeff, Trent, and Sebastian, but today felt different. As he walked past the staircase, Perfect came on his iPod, so he felt the need to sit and reminisce for a while. Which turned into sitting and doing his English assignment, then Italian, and now math.

Just as Thinking of You started to play, someone tapped his shoulder. He cursed under his breath and tore the ear plugs out of his ears before turning up and plastering on a smile.

"Hello, can….." He stopped, eyes widening at the sight before him. None other than Kurt, looking stunning as ever, was standing right beside him. "Oh. Oh! Kurt! Hi!" He scrambled, slamming his books shut and moving them off his lap, but Kurt giggled and shook his head.

"Stop. I'll sit." He said, waving a hand at him. Blaine nodded and pulled the book back onto his lap as Kurt sat down next to him, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets as he looked around the corridors. "God, it's been a while."

"Yeah." Blaine agreed, even though he wasn't sure if Kurt meant since they'd spoken or since he'd been in Dalton.

"Are you going to tell what's going on with you?" Kurt asked after a few minutes of silence. Blaine sighed and flipped his math book open, returning the problems in the book because they were easier to solve than his in real life.

"I'm doing my math homework. Almost done." Blaine said, raising the book a little bit. Kurt scoffed lightly, shaking his head.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He accused softly, but didn't push the subject as Blaine finished his work in silence. Once he finished and put his book into his bag though, Kurt nudged his arm softly. "Seriously, Bee, please talk to me."

"About what?" Blaine asked, closing his eyes and leaning on the railing again. He wasn't about to start explaining himself if Kurt was just going to storm off like he did after Grease.

"Let's start with why we're here right now." Kurt suggested.

"I transferred back here before Sectionals. I came to visit because I was upset and they talked me into coming back. Nobody seemed too upset at McKinley, so I went through with it." He answered with a shrug, even though it stung that his supposed friends hadn't bothered to even ask why he was going back to his old school. Instead, they accused him of being a traitor and let him go without another question.

When he didn't explain further, Kurt nodded and glanced up to the top of the staircase, grinning a little. "God, sometimes I wish I could turn back time, to that first day here."

"Really?" Blaine asked after a few beats, turning to Kurt, who grinned and nodded. "Stand up." So they both stood, and Kurt let Blaine position him next to the railing and walk up a few stairs behind him. He smiled as he caught on to what Blaine was doing, then watched as Blaine passed him on the staircase, waiting until he got to the last stair to speak up.

"Excuse me? Um, hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here." Kurt said, noting the grin that grew on Blaine's face.

"I'm Blaine." He said, sticking his hand out.

"Kurt." Kurt replied, shaking his hand firmly before giggling. "I'm not very good at this."

"You're an actor, I'm rather ashamed of you." Blaine said playfully, giggling himself. Then he glanced down the hallway, figuring he could probably talk Nick and Jeff into this pretty easily before smiling up at Kurt. "Come on, I know a short cut." He said, extending his hand again. This time, though, he felt nervous that Kurt wouldn't take it.

His fears were overcome when Kurt took his hand, laughing loudly at him before allowing himself to be drug down the hallway towards the senior commons. "This is so not a shortcut!" He accused, and Blaine just hushed him. When he pushed the doors open, Kurt covered his mouth as Nick and Jeff glanced up at him. Blaine held his finger over his lips to signal them to be quiet, then motioned for them to walk over to him. He left Kurt standing in the doorway and put his iPod down on a table, next to his schoolbag. He whispered to the boys, then pressed play on his iPod and turned around.

"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on…" Blaine started to sing with his iPod while Nick and Jeff did the dance from two years ago. They only messed up a few times, and Kurt couldn't keep himself from giggling the entire time. When it ended, Blaine waved his hands to get Nick and Jeff to go away, so they gathered their books and left the common rooms.

"You're such a dork." Kurt giggled as Blaine walked over to him, and Blaine hung his head and smiled.

"Yeah, well. The next song isn't going to help me then." He replied, and then the music started and Kurt gasped, covering his mouth.

"I really can't stay." Kurt started, laughing and then they ran through almost the same dance they did two Christmas' ago, back when they were just getting to know each other. When they finished, they collapsed onto the sofa the same way they did two years prior, leaning on each other, smiling widely.

"God, I was so smitten with you back then." Kurt admitted, and Blaine smiled shyly.

"I was such an idiot. I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner." He mumbled as Animal started playing, which caused Kurt to burst out laughing.

"Why on earth do you even own this song?!" Kurt asked, still laughing as he glanced at the iPod, then back at Blaine. He smiled shyly.

"Baby penguin Kurt was adorable." Blaine mumbled, unable to hide his smile. "Plus, the foam was probably my favorite part of any performance ever."

"I'm sure the girls hitting on you afterwards is totally unrelated." Kurt said, flashing a smile before frowning. "I mean… I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay. I know what you meant." Blaine laughed a little, then they listened to the song in silence until the next song started. Kurt smiled and started humming happily before turning to Blaine.

"Please don't tell me you have Candles on here." Kurt begged as Blackbird got closer to the end. Blaine laughed and shook his head.

"No, it's been… a little hard to stomach that song lately. Regardless of how bad it was back then." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nothing could compare to how bad Blackbird was." Kurt grimaced, and Blaine frowned.

"Hey, I loved Blackbird." He protested and Kurt shuddered.

"It was horrible. I was crying and my voice was shot and… ugh."

"Shut up, it was perfect." Blaine said, brushing him off. When Kurt still looked like he didn't believe him, Blaine sighed. "That was when I knew you were it for me."

"Blaine…" Kurt trailed off, pausing for a long while before picking back up. "Can you tell me what's going on now? Really?"

Blaine sighed, knowing there was no getting out of this now. Besides, this is what he wanted. Someone to listen, to care.

"You were working all the time, and when you weren't, I was in school or sleeping or you were sleeping and we could only talk for like, six seconds at a time. My dad was harassing me about law school, Coop was harassing me about not being Zuko in Grease, and I was having a rough time adjusting." Blaine answered, softly. "I felt completely alone at McKinley. Even in Glee. None of them realized how upset I was over us breaking up. Nobody cared about how I was feeling. They just wanted me to sing. Sam asked me how I was doing once and brushed it off like I was exaggerating when I said I lost the love of my life. Finn and I would talk and he'd get distracted midsentence and never bring it up again. I know I can't expect the world from them, but it hurt. I thought those guys were my friends, you know?" He asked, rhetorically, not looking up to see if Kurt responded. "So, I came out here to visit on a day that got particularly bad. And as soon as I walked in, Nick Jeff and Trent were all asking me how I felt, and what was wrong. Sebastian asked how I managed to fuck us up. They cared. I felt wanted. I couldn't get that anywhere else. So…. I left."

"I'm sorry, Blaine." Kurt whispered, and Blaine shrugged.

"It's my fault. Honestly. I accepted that I have to live with the consequences of my mistakes a while ago. And I'm pretty happy here. I mean, I've got my friends back and I'm lead soloist. It's weird though. Things have changed a lot." Blaine mused, glancing around. "Maybe it's just missing something."

"Like what?" Kurt asked, making Blaine grin.

"Last time I went to school here, you were still with me. Maybe you're what's changed." Blaine said, tapping his fingers on the sofa before shrugging. "Ah well." He said, reaching his arm out to stand, but Kurt caught it before he could stand up.

"I've missed you so much, Bee." Kurt blurted out, not even caring at his lack of filter. This was the Blaine he fell in love with. This was the Blaine that got lost somewhere over the course of those two months apart.

"I've.." Blaine choked on his words before catching himself. "I've missed you too, Kurt."

"Since we started over, can we start us over too?" Kurt asked, why and innocently.

"I… Do you really want to… But what if I…" Blaine kept thinking of reasons not to do this but couldn't get the different thoughts out before they mushed into one. Kurt held his hand up over his mouth.

"There is a moment when you look at someone and say "oh, there you are. I've been looking for you for forever. Today was that moment for me…. With you." Kurt said. Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat and ignored the tears in his eyes as Kurt moved his hand from over his lips to his cheek, leaning in to kiss him deeply.

When they broke off, they both just grinned at each other and giggled a little bit before Kurt pounced, much as Blaine had the first time around, pressing a hungry kiss to Blaine's mouth. Blaine threw his arms around Kurt's neck, and pulled him as close as possible without pulling him off the chair.

"EW, that's what your dorms for Blaine!" A voice yelled, breaking them apart. They looked over go see Sebastian standing in the doorway shaking his head at them and wincing like he was in pain.

"Fuck off, I got my boyfriend back. I'm gonna kiss him where ever and whenever he wants; just like I promised." Blaine shot back, grinning when Kurt blushed and smacked his arm. Sebastian just smiled before turning and heading down the hallway.

"TRENT YOU OWE ME $20 THEIR MAKING OUT IN THEN COMMONS! I TOLD TOY THEY'D WORK THEIR SHIT OUT BEFORE KURT WENT BACK TO NEW YORK!"


End file.
